Treasure Woods
by hobbitspipweed
Summary: Lily and Sabrina were walking in the woods when they tripped over a book......and find something that will change their lives forever.Please review!Flames welcome, but not too many!
1. Default Chapter

TreasureWoods   
  
It's the year 2015 and there is a war going on between New Zealand and Ugoslavia.   
"Come on Sabrina!"  
"I'm comin' I'm comin'!" cried a long blond haired girl dragging two shovels along with her. The other girl who had been calling her stopped and walked back so she was standing next to her.  
"Here, let me help you with that." 18 year old Lily Taylor said taking a shovel and slinging it over her back. They were walking in the woods on the other side of the river in Lily's back yard.  
"Lils, are we there yet?" asked Sabrina.  
"Nope, almost....."  
"Tell me again, what exactly are we looking for?" Sabrina whined.  
"Old stuff......."she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.She looked at what she had tripped over to find an old book sticking half way out of the dirt. She picked it up as Sabrina stooped down to see.  
"If this is the treasure then at least we won't have to dig." Sabrina said jokingly as Lily opened the seele and looked through it.  
"Here, listen to this.....  
If you hold this book half the treasure you have found,  
The other half is beneath the untouched,damp and dirty ground.  
In desperate times and days when you weep  
This refuge you may and may you seek.   
Past the river, as calm as the sea,  
In the woods this treasure may be.  
Follow me, I will show you where to go,  
Here dig in the spot where no seeds did sow.  
The entrance to You're refuge here you will find,  
You're stay will give you a state of mind.  
But if you recieve for more than you bargain,  
You shall not consider it a loss but a win."  
Lily looked up at Sabrina.   
" I wonder what that's supposed to mean....." Sabrina whispered.   
"Let's look for it....." Lily said. Sabrina stood up.   
"What?No!"  
"Oh come on Sabs! You know you want to! It's better than this stupid war!"  
"So! It might be dangerous!"  
"Sabs.....we're in a war.....what could be more dangerous than a war?" Lily asked."Come on Sabs.....Please...."  
"Oh fine........"  
"Yes!" shouted Lily jumping up and down."We can look for it tonight."  
"Well, What will we tell my parents?what are we going to do if we find it?"Sabrina asked.  
"Sabs, come on, you just tell them you're sleeping over at my house and you'll be fine.....Cause' might I remind you I live by my self...."  
"Oh yah....Sorry bout' you're grandma....."  
"It's ok.....she didn't like me anyways....."Lily admitted. "She said I had my head up in the clouds too much."  
"You do."Sabrina laughed.  
"I know.....I just didn't like hearing it from her...."   
"Well, I'll go call my parents and let um' know."Sabrina shouted as she ran off towards Lily's house. Lily began to walk around the woods , thinking of where the entrance might be when she heard a voice barely above the whispering wind.  
" Past the river, as calm as the sea, In the woods this treasure may be." it whispered.  
" Follow me, I will show you where to go, " A wind blew towards the center of the woods. Lily began to follow it. She followed it deeper and deeper till' she could barely tell where she was. But still she followed it. She soon came to a clearing. She looked around.  
"Here dig in the spot where no seeds did sow." whispered the voice.  
"This is starting to get spooky......I'll come back here after.....But in the meantime...." she took a spool of thread out of her pocket and tied it around a tree nearby. She began to walk back towards her house, tying thread to each tree she passed by on her left side, making a chain of connected trees leading back to the spot. When she came back to the border of the woods there was Sabrina dangling her feet in the river. She looked up.  
"There you are!" she said standing up. "For a minute there I thought you went on you're little expedition without me." she laughed.  
"No....but I think I've found the entrance......" Lily whispered.  
"What?" whispered back Sabrina.  
"While I waited for you I heard a voice repeating what the book had said....It lead me into the woods and to a clearing....... We'll get some provisions of food till' we have enough for the 'expediton' as you call it then we can go back and dig out the entrance." she said heading up to the house.Sabrina quickly followed.   
When they got in the house Lily skipped up the steps towards her room. She went to her closet and opened it. Sabrina stood next to Lily and she began handing Sabrina clothes.   
Sabrina looked a little closer at them. "Lils, why are we bringing these clothes?"  
"I made these clothes. They're easier to move around in then the crap we wear now a days...."  
"Really?" Lily nodded.   
"I have two pairs of everything. And don't worry, they're you're size....." She then handed Sabrina a bag.   
"You can put you're stuff in that.It has plenty of room." she said putting her own stuff in a bag. Then she pulled out two more outfits and handed one to Sabrina. "Here, wear this.Like I said, it'll be easier to move around in." She went into her bathroom and changed then came back out to show Sabrina what it looked like.  
It was an old fashioned outfit mainly of mossy greens and browns with black knee high boots with flat souls and she had her hair up in a pony tail.She stuffed a cloak with a hood in each of their bags.  
"Cool...." Sabrina went into the bathroom and changed while Lily went downstairs to the kitchen with their bags. She grabbed just some simple provisions. Enough cheese, jerkey, bread, and water to last them a month or so if they ate wisely.Who knows how long they could be there. Sabrina came down stairs just as Lily began to leave out the door. She grabbed her bag and began to investigate her provisions.  
"Cheese.....water.....jerkey....bread.....How come you didn't pack any chips or pop?"  
"It wouldn't matter, they'd be crums by the time you got round' to eatin' um' and the pop wouldn't be any good on this trip.We need to use as small of room as we can." Lily said. "I just packed us some simple things cause' you never know how long we could be down there. We could be down there for months and you don't want to starve do you?" she replied grabbing the shovels.  
"I see you're point." Sabrina said shutting her mouth. They walked across the river bridge and into the woods. Lily emmediately found the string and began to follow it from tree to tree till' they reached the clearing.  
"Here dig in the spot where no seeds did sow." whispered the voice she had heard from earlier.  
"Whoa! Spooky....." Sabrina said."So we dig where ever there's no plants?"  
They dropped their bags on the ground in a pile and grabbed the shovels.  
"Guess so...." Lily began to dig in a spot and Sabrina soon joined her. After about ten minutes Sabrina hit something. They dug around the area some more till' they found out what it was they had just dug into.  
"It's a flight of stairs...."Sabrina whispered.  
"It must lead to something...." Lily said.  
"Yah, come on.Let's dig down at the bottom of them." They began to dig again and soon they were standing infront of two huge doors. Lily pushed up against them to try to push them open.  
"They won't budge....." Sabrina began dusting the dirt off the door.   
"Come on, help me....there's gotta' be a keyhole or something around here....."  
"Yah, you take the left and I'll take the right door." Lily agreed.They began dusting off the doors.They noticed strange markings like an unknown language.   
"Ouch!" Sabrina cried out. "I think my finger's stuck in the keyhole!" Lily grabbed her hand and helped her pull her finger out of the hole. It finally gave way and they fell back onto the steps.  
"My poor finger...." Sabrina cried.She looked at the doors."Well....we found the key hole now where's the key?"  
"Obviously we must not have dug in every area where there were no plants....."Lily replied. They climed up the stairs and looked around the area.Then Sabrina jumped. She went and picked up their bags to find a bare spot of dirt.  
"We haven't dug here yet....." she exclaimed grabbing a shovel. She dug out the tiny area of soil and Lily looked through the dirt till' she fealt something cold.  
"I think I've got it....." she took out a water bottle and poured some water on the clump of dirt in her hand, washing it off. She now had a large old fashioned key in her hand. The the two girls grabbed their bags, slung them over their shoulders and headed down the steps towards the huge doors.Lily put the book in her bag, went up to the key hole, stuck the key in and turned it.   
"Help me push."she said pushing her body up against the two massive doors. Sabrina joined her and they could see a light pouring through the cracked open door. They continued to push the doors till' the doors flew open and they fell forward. They looked up and gasped. In front of them stood a statue of a maiden. The designs were so detailed, like nothing Sabrina or Lily had ever seen before. They got up onto their feet and looked around them. Nothing was familiar. Lily turned around and began to push the door closed.  
"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked.  
"I'm locking the door again. We can't let anybody follow us." she said. Sabrina helped her and they were soon on their way. They walked for about five minutes till' they came to another statue.They looked ahead to find another.   
"Maybe we should follow the statues...."Sabrina suggested. Lily nodded and they came up to statue after statue. Soon they found themselves next to a strange but beautiful building. It had no doors. It looked almost like a gazebo. They went in the building and looked around. The candle sticks and everything was made of finely detailed wood. Even the walls had figures carved into them. They leaft the building and right when they stepped out they looked up to see about ten arrows pointed right at them. A person stepped forward. He had long midnight brown hair and a silvery green outfit.   
He motioned for two more to come forward. They heald ropes in their hands and Lily and Sabrina knew right away they were being taken captive.  
One came up to Lily and began to tie her wrists. He had long silvery hair half way up and was wearing a mossy green color like Lily's outfit.He was actually quite handsom.She looked up at him with a sad and questioning look on her face. He looked at her for a minute then turned around and began to walk, pulling her behind him. Lily looked beside her to find Sabrina was also being pulled by her wrists.  
"What's going on?" Sabrina whispered.  
"I don't know....." Lily replied. The one that was pulling Lily began to speak to them.  
"We do not mean to be offensive but we can never be to sure about who our allies are. We have never seen people like you......" he said.  
"We have never been in this place before.....We were just looking around the area to try to figure out where we are.... I can assure you we will do no harm, I give you my word......May we speak with you're Lord?" Lily replied.   
"We are taking you to Lord Elrond.You may speak with him." he finished as they now untied their wrists. They soon came to a river. The first one, who Lily and Sabrina figured was the leader told the two that were bringing them to pick them up and carry them across.  
"I'm sure they have no desire to walk through a river and get wet because of us." They were lifted up and were being carried across the river. Lily was looking at the man who was carrying her( and she could tell he didn't want to be in the position they were in now ) when she noticed something about him.  
"You're ears.....They're pointy.....What are you?" she asked.He looked at her.  
"I'm an elf......an Immortal....." he looked away.  
"An elf?"  
"Yes.....You really aren't from around here are you....."  
"No....we're from somewhere else.....New Zealand....." He looked back at her.  
""New Zealand? I have not heard of such a place......How did you get here?"  
"A door.....My friend and I found a book and it said something about a sanctuary......a place away from the sorrow and weeping....... We dug in an area in the woods behind my house and found a door........under the ground, with steps leading down to it. We opened the door and here we are now being led off to some place we don't know."  
They reached the end of the river and Sabrina and Lily were now set back on the ground.  
"I told you.....we were only being careful of the things we don't know...We've never seen humans who dressed like you......"  
He stopped and Lily ran into him then fell backwards onto the ground. He quickly turned around and bent over.  
"I'm very sorry....." he said helping her up.  
"Why did you stop?" she asked.  
"Because we are here." he replied. They were now standing under an arch and through the arch were beautiful buildings like the one where they were captured in only these were bigger. They were houses. They brought them to one of the buildings and into a room. There was another elf there, sitting in a chair writing on some parchment.He had long dark hair like the one who led them all there. He looked up and stopped writing.  
"My lord, we have brought strangers.They wish to speak with speak with you....." the leader said. Lord Elrond nodded and pointed to chairs.  
"Havidad." he said. "Sit." The other elves sat down and pulled the girls down in the chairs next to them.  
"Who are you?" Lord Elrond asked.  
"Well....I am Liliana Valley...."  
"And I'm Sabrina Autumn....." Sabrina replied.  
"Where are you from?"  
"We're from New Zealand."  
"New Zealand? Where in Middle Earth are you from?"  
"Middle Earth? We're not from here...We came here through a large door...."  
"A door?" Lord Elrond got up and went to a bookshelf then pulled off a book. He began walking towards them, looking through the book for a certain page. He then found what he was looking for and heald it infront of them.  
"Is this the door you came through?"  
The two girls looked at the page he was pointing at.  
"Yes....that is the door we came through...."   
"You have come through the door of Celebdhel.....and ancient passageway that no one has gone through for over a thousand years.....It's been lost to this world since the great war of the last alliance of elves and men.....And you have found it." he said once again sitting down in his chair. "We must distroy this door...."  
Lily and Sabrina jumped from their chairs.  
"What?!Why?!" they shouted.  
"You coming here proves that others could still find their way here also.....Soon they would destroy this world and all the people in it...." he replied sadly. "I'm sorry....but we must destroy it....."   
"But they can't get in! We locked it, so nobody can get in! Why must you destroy it?" Lily asked.  
"You have the key?"  
The girls nodded . "Yes, and the book." Lily said taking the book out of her bag.  
Lord Elrond took the book and flipped through some pages.  
"May I keep this for a short while to examine it? You may return to wherever you came from when I'm done examaning it and you may have it back then."he said as the girls nodded.  
"Legolas, Haldir, please show these young women their rooms." The two elves nodded and stood up. They began to walk away and Lily and Sabrina quickly ran up beside them.They walked through a corridor and up some stairs to an open platform that had another corridor. They followed this corridor when Haldir, Sabrina's guide, stopped and opened up a door.  
"This will be you're room." he told her.Lily and Legolas continued past them and down to the very end of the hallway. He opened the last door and walked inside. Lily followed. When she got in she saw a huge four-poster bed and a walk out balcony. The breeze blew in perfectly, dragging in the autumn leaves onto the floor.Lily gasped at the sight of the wooden walls, candle sticks, and dressers and closets.  
"It's so wonderful....." she whispered. "I feel like I'm dreaming......" she heard lovely elven music drifting into her room. It was so beautiful it was almost haunting.She closed her eyes and listened to the music.  
She turned around to face Legolas, smiling brightly. He was staring at her green eyes as if trying to look deep into her soul.  
"Thank you....." she whispered walking closer to him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned in closer to her and was inches from her face. Suddenly he pulled away. He quickly turned away and walked out the door. Lily stood there speechless.  
```later that night```  
They were having a dinner to welcome them and Lily was in her room getting ready. She had a beautiful white silk dress with a cape that went behind her like a two foot train.Her hair was put back with pearl beads and her long wavy golden hair was hanging down to her waist. They also gave her an emerald pendant.  
An elf maiden came in her door. "Miss, the dinner is beginning.I have been sent to escort you down to the dining room." Lily nodded and followed her to the dining room. When she got there they seated her next to Sabrina and across from Legolas with Sabina across from Haldir. Lily was also sitting next to another Elf maiden and she was sitting next to a man.  
Lord Elrond stood up from his chair.  
"I'd just like to welcome you young ladies to Rivendale.I hope that you enjoy you're stays here." he said.  
"Thank you." Lily replied smiling happily. She looked across the table to see Legolas was staring at her again. She quickly diverted her eyes and began to talk with Sabrina.Towards the end of the meal the lady sitting next to Lily turned to her.  
"Hello, my name is Arwen Evenstar. Lord Elrond is my father." she said.  
"Hi.I'm Liliana and this is Sabrina."  
"Hi." said Sabrina as she ate.Arwen smiled.   
"My room is next to yours if you ever feel like speaking with me." she said. Lily and Sabrina nodded."Thank you....We'll remember that if we need someone to talk to."Arwen nodded. Then the man next to her looked over.  
"And this is Aragorn, my husband." He smiled warmly at them. "Hello."  
When dinner was over Lord Elrond stood from his chair again. This time he turned to Haldir and Legolas.  
"Will you please show these young ladies around."  
Legolas and Haldir nodded, standing up from their seats. Legolas walked over to Lily and pulled out her chair for her and Haldir did the same for Sabrina.   
"What would you like to see first?" Haldir asked them.  
"Um......Do you have a garden?" Sabrina asked.  
"Our whole city is a garden but we can go for a walk." he suggested.  
The two girls nodded. They walked outside inbetween the trees and under the vine covered archs. They were all laughing when Haldir began to tickle Sabrina. She laughed then chased after him. Soon everybody was running around chasing each other, laughing and giggling. Lily stopped at a bench to catch her breath but Haldir and Sabrina went on running. Legolas stayed with Lily and sat down next to her.  
"This place is like heaven!" She said inbetween laughs. She turned to Legolas. She stopped laughing. "And the elves are the angels.....Legolas? Will you be my guardian Angel? To protect me?" Lily looked at him.They were staring at each other.  
Their faces got closer and closer till' they were inches apart. Suddenly Legolas' eyes opened and he stared at the mortal girl who was waiting for him to kiss her.  
"Legolas?" she quistioningly whispered, her eyes still closed.  
He began to back away getting one look at her before he turned around and leaft.  
Lily opened her eyes only to see the retreating back of Legolas in the distance. She watched him go into one of the buildings and see the candles light in his room. She silently ran to Arwen's room and knocked on her door.   
Aragorn answered. "Yes Liliana?What is it?" he asked.  
"Can I speak with Arwen alone please?" she asked. He nodded with his normal warm smile. He heald open the door for her then left out of it, shutting it behind him. Arwen patted the spot next to her on the bed.   
"Here, sit and tell me everything." she said. Lily sat down and sat there staring at her hands.  
"Sabrina,Haldir,Legolas and I were out walking and Haldir was tickling Sabrina. Pretty soon we were all chasing each other and laughing and having a good time.I sat down to take a break and Legolas waited with me while Sabrina and Haldir ran off somewhere.....and......we almost.....kissed.But he pulled away and leaft me there.....and I think he's afraid to kiss me......" she confessed.  
"Well......He's just afraid of falling in love......I don't blame him......It's hard for us elves when we rarely fall in love with mortals......Because....how do I explain? Well, there's only two ways an elf can die.That's by either battle or by dieing a broken heart... other wise we live forever......If he fell in love with you he would have to either give up his immortality or he could die a broken heart.......That's why he's afraid to fall in love..... I gave up my immortality when I married Aragorn......I made that choice.I loved him too much to live all the ages of this world without him.Legolas is just afraid of having to make that choice."  
"He won't have to....."Lily whispered. "I'll just stay away from him.....I won't let him fall in love with me.......I couldn't bare for him to die a broken heart or give up his immortality because of me...." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.She quickly wiped them away with her sleeve and headed towards the door. Before she went out Arwen said to her : "Liliana, if he falls in love with you it's not you're fault.....it's his choice....." Lily nodded then went in her room and shut the door.   
```a week later```  
Lily and Sabrina were going home today.Lord Elrond had examined the book and he decided not to destroy the door. Lord Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn and Haldir and Legolas were assembled at the door to say goodbye to the girls.  
"Goodbye! We'll miss you!" they cried. Lily ran up and hugged Arwen and Aragorn goodbye while Sabrina said her goodbye's to Haldir.  
"Thank you Arwen......" she whispered. She bowed to Lord Elrond. "My Lord." He nodded. Next was Legolas. She stood infront of him looking at his expressionless face.  
"Goodbye Legolas Greenleaf......" Suddenly she gasped, her eyes wide open with pain, sadness and fear. She struggled for a breath. She fell into Legolas arms with two thick arrows stuck into her back. Sabrina screamed.One of them had gone through her stomach and the tip was sticking out of her shirt on the other side.Legolas was panicking as he fell down to his knees with Lily in his arms bleeding a river of blood. Arwen and Aragorn ran to Legolas and tried to help him with Lily because he was too horror stricken to do anything but kneel there and stare at her lifeless form.Haldir quickly took out his bow and arrows and looked for whoever had shot the arrows at Lily. He spotted an orc with a rock in his hands. Haldir let the arrow in his bow loose and struck the orc before it could react. But the rock it was holding rolled down and hit Sabrina in the head.The last thing Sabrina remembered was Haldir quickly carrying her body away to the refuge after the others.  
```one week later```  
Sabrina slowly opened her eyes. Haldir ran over to her bed and took her hand.Arwen and Aragorn were there also.  
"Sabrina, you're awake!" he cried smiling widely."And you're well....."  
She nodded."Yes......But, what happened?With Lily and Legolas?" Haldir's smile now turned to a sad look.  
"What happened?"she asked him again.  
"Lily didn't quite make it......"he whispered. Tears welled up in Sabrina's eyes.  
"What?! She's dead?She - she's gone?"  
"Not quite...It's hard to explain.....Perhaps someone else should explain it to you......"he suggested. Sabrina nodded.Haldir left and in a few minutes the door opened. Legolas stepped in and so did someone else.  
"Lily?I thought Haldir said you didn't make it....."  
Lily and Legolas walked over to Sabrina's bed and sat on it.  
"I didn't....."she replied. "Or at least I wouldn't have.....I was dieing fast and they gave me two choices......."  
Sabrina looked at her to go on.  
"One, to die like I would have.....or two.....to become an elf." This answer shocked Sabrina.  
"What?!"she cried.   
"I knew right away that I had only one choice....My life was ending fast so I made my decision." she stated."I am who I am no matter what happens Sabrina......"  
"You can't be an elf.......You're human just like I am...."Sabrina replied.  
"No Sabrina....I'm not like you.....not anymore......" Sabrina looked at Lily's face.  
She was different......Her hair was as long as ever,her ears were pointy, her eyes were clear and confident yet bold and mysterious. She was taller , and yes.....Sabrina knew now that she was an elf. She looked away. Lily sighed. She stood up about to leave.  
"I know it's hard for you to understand, Sabrina.....But it was either life or death.....And I was too young to die...."  
Lily and Legolas left the room. Aragorn ran after Legolas and asked to speak with him privately.Lily continued up to her room.  
Aragorn led him outside to talk. When they reached a stone bench Aragorn turned to Legolas.   
"Legolas.....How are you? I haven't talked to you alone for a long time....." Aragorn said.   
"I'm doing fine......"he replied.  
"The other day gave you quite a scare didn't it....."  
He nodded 'yes' as he sat down on the stone bench.  
"I also was scared for Liliana.....but it was different for you wasn't it......"  
"How so?" Legolas asked.  
"You know how......"Legolas looked at the ground then finally nodded.   
"I was afraid of losing her......" he admitted. "Afraid.....because I loved her....."  
"And you still do."  
"I don't know what to do...... I know my choices....but....."  
"Legolas, those choices don't apply any longer....... She's an elf now......." His face lit up.  
"You're right Aragorn......." he stood from the bench and began to walk inside. Then he stopped and turned around. "Thank you....." he said before walking inside. He walked up to Lily's room and knocked on the door.  
Lily answered it. "Hello...."she smiled warmly. "What is it?" she asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you." he replied smiling in return.She nodded and opened the door for him and shut it behind him.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"she asked sitting down in her chair. He walked out to the balcony. "It's so beautiful out today....."he whispered. She looked at him strangely and walked up to him.  
"Legolas?" she questioned. "What is it?" He looked at her.   
"Ai aniron Liliana.....  
(Ah I desire Liliana)" he said in an elvish tongue.  
"I don't understand you...."  
"O mor henion i dhu  
(From darkness I understand the night)  
Elu siriar el sila  
(Dreams flow, a star shines)  
Ai aniron Liliana  
(Ah I desire Liliana)  
Tiro! El eria e mor  
(Look! A star rises out of the darkness)  
I lir en el luitha uren  
(the song of the star enchants my heart)  
Ai aniron Liliana....."  
(ah I desire Liliana) he said.  
"Legolas you spoke too fast.....I didn't understand what you said....." Lily said. He smiled warmly at her.  
"When you have improved you're elvish speech, come back to me and I will say it again." he said. "But until then...." he bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Lily stood there looking at the door. She walked back out to the balcony and looked around. She noticed Sabrina and Haldir. They were sitting down on a bench....kissing?" Lily smiled inwardly.   
"I knew it....." she laughed. She heard him say something.  
"I cannot leave-" she cut him off.  
"Norie i melanelye?(That which you love?)" she shouted down to Haldir. He and Sabrina looked up at her and Sabrina automatically began to blush.   
Lils!" she cried laughing. Lily continued to look at Haldir.  
"Haldir, I'm not pressuring you......I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt......" he nodded.   
"I will never hurt her....."he replied. Lily smiled then went back into her room. She left her room and went to Arwen's room. She looked in before she entered.  
Arwen and Aragorn were on their balcony watching the sunset together. Aragorn had his arms wrapped around her and she was leaning her head on his shoulder.Lily smiled at them both, envying them and their love for each other. She quietly walked past their room and headed to the library.When she got there she searched the shelves for a book on Mirkwood. She had heard Legolas say before that he was from Mirkwood. She took a book off the shelf and went to sit in a chair. She opened the book.  
It was the royal family line: King Thranduil was a wise and noble king. His first and only son is Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas in elvish literally means greenleaf, thus, the name Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas was one of the nine walkers in the fellowship of the ring that destroyed the one ring of power that was to be the doom of all life forms in Middle Earth. He, along with the human Aragorn son of Arathorn, who was raised by Lord Elrond of Rivendale, and the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins of the Shire and three other hobbits, a man, a dwarf and an Istari wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey, later known as Gandalf the White, was sent as the fellowship by Lord Elrond. During the fellowship, Legolas was granted a silver, long bow by the Elven Lady, Galadriel of Lothlorien and still uses it to this day.After the war and the ring was destoyed, Legolas Greenleaf was 2,932 years old.'  
Lily looked ahead a little further.  
' When a royal prince of Mirkwood finds the one he loves he is traditionally to say these words:  
  
  
"O mor henion i dhu  
(From darkness I understand the night)  
Elu siriar el sila  
(Dreams flow, a star shines)  
Ai aniron......  
(Ah I desire.....)  
Tiro! El eria e mor  
(Look! A star rises out of the darkness)  
I lir en el luitha uren  
(the song of the star enchants my heart)  
Ai aniron....."  
(ah I desire ....)'  
Lily shut the book after reading this.  
"Read enough?" someone whispered.  
Lily quickly turned around to see Legolas standing there smiling.  
"So, you've found out what it is I said?" he asked. She looked up at him warmly and smiled.   
"What's this supposed to mean?" she asked him.  
"Can't you tell what it means?" he asked her leaning in closer to her. He continued to lean in closer till' he was an inch from her face. Then he closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. When they pulled apart Lily looked up at Legolas.  
"I've wanted to do that for so long...." he whispered before they kissed again.  
````the next day````  
Sabrina and Haldir stood infront of the doors holding hands looking back at the others.  
"Are you sure you want to go Haldir?" Sabrina asked.  
"Of course I do..." he replied smiling warmly. She nodded and looked at Lily. She was smiling with a tear sliding down her cheek. Legolas stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.   
"I'm gonna' miss you Sabs....." she said.  
Sabrina nodded. "Same here......." They hugged one last time before Sabrina and Haldir walked through the doors hand- in- hand. The doors shut behind them and were locked, not to be opened again.  
"I'm gonna' miss them......" Lily whispered.  
Lord Elrond turned around. "They'll be back........soon......" His eyes opened to reveal sad misty eyes. "Sooner than you think................." 


	2. Read!

Hey Peeps!! This is Hobbits_pipeweed again! I hope you enjoyed my story! I'm working on a sequel at the moment, so keep a lookout! It's about Sabrina and Haldir's daughter! I'll try to post it soon! C Ya! ~Hobbits_pipeweed~ 


End file.
